Finally Juniors
by Stories101
Summary: Summer is over. And the team goes back to school as juniors! Which means more drama, more adventure, parties, school dances, even Prom? And yes, for those fans out there. IT'S AVA x PETER Hope you guys like it. )
1. Summer is over

**First day of school.**

"Well, here goes a brand new year.." Luke said as they were all in front of the school. As people passed them.

"Yea," Ava agreed. "I've heard we get to do a lot more this year!" She said somewhat excited.

"Yea but we do get more homework..." Peter added.

"We're finally juniors you guys!" Sam cried. As he hugged them all from behind.  
They sighed, but somewhat they all shared a small laugh.

"Lets see how many girls you ask out this year." Peter teased.

"And say 'no'" Ava added. They laughed.

Sam made a face to Peter. "Well, at least I ask them out," he said as he walked in front of them.

"Instead of having a secret crush on them." He said as he smirked and lightly pointed at Ava. Who didn't notice their glance.

Peters eyes widened as he looked over at Ava, but never noticed she was gone talking to another girl not too far away from them.

He sighed in relieve. "Dude," he said as he walked to him and smacked him slightly in the shoulder. "You can't say that at loud!" he said as he glanced at Ava.

"Whatever.."Sam shrugged. "She is goanna find out anyways.."

"Man, are you _ever_ going to tell her?" asked Luke curious. As he walked towards then. Danny behind him.

"You can't keep it like this forever.." Danny said.

Peter sighed. As he put his hand on his face. Great. They are bringing it up, again.

"No. Yes, maybe, I-I don't know.." he muttered. "Now can we pleaseee change the subject!" he said with hands in the air. This was always so awkward.

Ava rolled her eyes, as she finished talking to her friend. They waved goodbye. She started to walk towards the boys, when she heard her name. "Ava!"

She turned around to look, trying to see from the crowd of people, until she saw MJ walking waving her hand in the air, while she held her camera with the other, smiling.

"Hey MJ," Ava said as she hugged her.

"Hey!" she responded excitedly. "We're juniors!" she cried. Ava laughed a little.

The boys were still talking about the same subject,when they turned to hear the scream. And see Ava and MJ. They started to walk towards them.

MJ was holding the camera in front of them as she was about to take a picture. "Smile!" she said. As she took the picture, Sam jumped in front of them.

"SAM!" Ava yelled annoyed. MJ laughed a little.

"What?," he said. "Cameras love me." he said casually.

"Hey, Sam" MJ said.

"Sup," he said casually as they hugged.

She laughed looking at the picture. It was zoomed in in his teeth and half of his face. Ava rolled her eyes. Sam leaned over to see it.

"Hey MJ," peter said as they walked to them.

"Pete!," she said as they hugged. "Good to see you, guys." she said to,well, pretty much all of them.

"C'mon guys," she said getting her camera ready. "Group picture."

As they all crowded behind her, hoping to fit in the picture. "Say Cheese!" she said, smiling. There was a flash.

"Hey, do you want me to take it?" A girl with chocolate-brown hair, brown eyes asked as she came out of the crowd.

MJ smiled. "Oh, yea," she said as she gave her the camera. "Thanks," she said as she went to the group. The girl bend down and put her bag in the ground.

They all spread in a line, as there was less zoom now. She leaned her eyes on the camera, as she focused the lens.

"Okay," she said getting ready to take it.

"Wait!" Sam said holding up his hand. They all groaned.

He scooted his way to the front. "You guys are blocking me and my beauty." He said as he laid on the ground posing. They all rolled their eyes. Even the girl with the camera raised an eyebrow.

"K," He said as he did his last pose.

"seriously, you have issues.." Peter said as he hugged Danny and Luke.

"Shut up," he said as he smiled. "Not my problem y-"

"Just Smile!" The girl said. As all the other pictures she had taken, Sam and Peter were moving, or blurry for talking.

Sam frowned. "Sassy.." he whispered low.

She sighed, but dint really care. 'Okay," she said again. "1..2..3" and there was a flash.

They all separated, as MJ walked over to the girl to get the camera. 'Thanks, again." she said with a smile.

"No problem." she said back, with a smile too. As she picked up her bag from the ground.

MJ looked at the picture. She nodded in surprise. It was pretty good, the focus was in the right place, the light was good. She had to know something about photography to take a picture like this.

"Oh, do you take photography?" she asked curious.

She smiled a little. "Eh, kinda," she said. "I'm taking yearbook."

MJ smiled "Really?" she said somewhat in a high pitch voice. "Me too!"

"Cool," she said as she put her hair behind her ear. "Oh, um, what's your name?"

"Mary Jane," she said as she gave her a hand. "Mainly just MJ"

She shook her head. "I'm Kara." she said smiling. MJ nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" MJ said still smiling. Kara nodded.

"Same. Well,Guess I'll see you in yearbook" she said.

"Okay, see you there!" MJ said as they waved goodbye. And she began to walk to the others.

"Nerd.." She heard Sam teased Peter, As she got closer to them.

"Okay,well, we better go inside." Danny suggested. They agreed.

They walked inside the school, only to find chaos in the hallways. Everyone was out in the hallways, either talking, unpacking, getting stuff for their lockers, trying to find their locker, or simply just lost.

They stared. "Man," Luke said. "That's a big line.." he said referring to the line for the lockers.

"I'm gonna go get my schedule instead." Ava said as she started to walk to the office.

"Oh, I'll go with you." said MJ joining her. And they disappeared in the crowd.

30 minutes had passed. . .

All four boys had been given their locker numbers. But they had all been separated since there were multiple lines.

"Thanks," peter said as he grabbed his number from a random volunteer. He looked up to see if he would see anyone. He frowned. Until he saw a guy's back with blond hair, standing in the middle of the hallway staring down at his hand.

He walked up to the guy."What number did you get?" Peter asked Danny.

"127" he said looking at a small paper in his hand. Peter nodded.

"What about you?"

"139"

"Okay," he said nodding. "So, I'm guessing we're on the same hallway."

"Probably.." Pete said as glanced at the lockers. "Seen the others?"

He shook his head. "No idea..This is insane.." he said looking both ways of the hallway.

Peter sighed. "Yea, you've said it..insane.."

When they both saw Luke and Sam coming out from a small crowded area of the hallway. Luke was looking down at a paper on his hand. And Sam was looking around grinning, like if he was a new kid at school.

Peter waved at them. Sam nodded, but continued to look around. Mainly looking at girls. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Dude," Sam cried. "Did the girls get hotter during the summer?" he said grinning. They all sighed but ignored him.

"What's your locker number?" peter asked Luke. He frowned.

"I don't know man, "He said still looking down at his paper. "this thing is like, in Latin or somethin" he said frustrated.

Peter went beside him to take a look. "Um," He looked at the paper. "Oh, here, 112"

"Oh, Thanks man." Peter nodded. "Not a problem."

"So what's yours?" He said looking at Sam.

"Oh," he said like if he had forgotten and he reached inside his pocket. He took out the crumbled paper as he looked at it for a minute.

"You haven't check?" Peter asked like if it was obvious.

"I did," He shrugged. "I just forgot." He said in a 'duh' mode. Peter sighed and shook his head.

"Uh, 135" he said. And saw Peter made a face. "What?"

Peter shook his head "Great. You're four lockers away from me." he said kind of joking.

Sam smirked "Really? Yes!" he looked excited. Peter frowned confused. Luke and Danny glanced at each other.

"Now I barely have to walk to copy your homework" he said casually.

Peter sighed. "Great, now I have to get a lock or something.." Sam padded him on the shoulder.

"Na, you'll get use to it.." he said shrugging. "Just like you did last year.."

"Alright, well I have to go find my locker, before we have classes." Luke said as he walked next to the locker looking at the numbers.

"Okay," Peter said. "It should be near the end!" he yelled for Luke to hear.

"Well, ours should be closer to the end, Danny I think, yours will be more in the middle" Peter said as he looked at the lockers.

Sam snorted. "Since when are you a school tour person..?" He teased.

"Um, since I actually pay attention to my surroundings." Peter said not looking at him.

Sam rolled his eyes. As they started to walk towards their lockers.

"Oh,here's mine" Danny said as he looked at the number to make sure. Peter stopped next to his locker.

"K, see ya Danny!" Sam said as he kept on walking. Peter sighed.

"Well, it's in a nice condition.." Peter said looking inside the locker.

Danny nodded."Better than mine from last year.."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go see mine" Peter said as he started to walk.

"Alright, I think I'll go get my schedule" Danny said.

"Okay, well then see you.. uh, when ever.." He said as he realized he still didn't know his schedule. And he turned around and continued to walk.

He kept on walking and saw Sam opening his. So at least he knew now, wherever Sam was, his was only four spaces more to the right.

*** All students were informed, since there was so much chaos, students would go to 4th period, lunch, and then start with their afternoon classes for just today.***

_4th period: English: They are all together. _

The four boys headed for their English class, as they walked in, they saw Ava already sitting down, as she flipped her book.

They looked around, looking for empty seats. Since the room wasn't full, but not empty either. There was an empty seat behind Ava, and to the left of her was another seat besides a wall of windows. Sam quickly lounged for that one. Windows was always his distraction from the boring class.

Peter sat behind her. As for Danny and Luke they sat a row back from Peters.

"Hey, you and MJ got your schedules?" Peter asked Ava as he leaned a little forward on his seat.

She nodded as she turn sideways facing Sam. "Yup, took forever, but we got them." He nodded.

"We're having lunch after this right?" Sam asked as he turned his eyes away from the window, And turned to them.

Ava nodded rolling her eyes. As Peter kind of ignored it. "What do you ha-," he quickly corrected himself. "What do you guys have first period?"

"History," She said.

It took Sam a minute. He had to double-check on his paper. "Same," he said nonchalance. "What do you have?"

Peter nodded. "History,"

"I doubt we won't get them all together," Sam said as he rested his head on his hand. "Since you know, Coulson is the principal and all that..." he finished with a yawn.

Peter nodded as he thought about that. "Yea maybe, but still, you never know."

They room continued to be filled with murmurs. Until the teacher came in. He greeted them, and after he had settled in, he gave them the lecture of all time when you're starting a new year. The school rules.

15minutes had passed, and he was still on rule number 5. Peter sighed as he looked around the room, and saw most people slouching in their chairs, doodling, yawning, some even covering their eyes. He turned back a little, and shook his head slightly to Luke and Danny. Luke was slouched in his chair, arms crossed. As Danny was with arms crossed on his desk. Luke rolled his eyes.

Peter turned back as he stared at his blank piece of paper, bored, until he saw Sams head turn, facing Ava. He had his arms crossed in his desk, head resting in his arms. He was sleeping. Slightly almost snoring. Ava turned her head as she looked at Sam. You could tell she rolled her eyes. And she turned back to the front.

Peter smiled a little. Sam was seriously asleep. He couldn't help it, but to tear a small piece of the paper. And rolled it into a small ball. He looked at the teacher, then back at his hand. Smirking,he carefully aimed. The ball flew next to Sams face, but didn't hit him. Pete flinch as he missed. He tried again, this time he made the ball a bit bigger. Glancing at the teacher, he rolled the ball. He aimed, this time closing one eye. Determined, He flick the ball, and watched as it hit Sam in the face.

He slightly snorted, and cover his mouth. The teacher was still talking non stop. He chuckle as he saw Sams whole face turn into a frown, he was still asleep. But slowly began to open his eyes as he looked around. He turn to Ava with a face that he looked like if he was drunk. She threw him a glance, and she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Sam made a 'what?' face but she had already turned away. He shrugged and went back to sleep. And Peter began to roll more balls.

**Thnx for reading! **

**Ch2 coming soon!**

**PLZ follow/fav/reviw =)**


	2. Awkward

They all made their way to the lunch table. Sam was sitting at the edge next to Peter and Danny. Across was Ava, Luke and soon to join them MJ.

"Anybody else thought that English class was useless today?" asked Ava as she opened her drink.

"Isn't it always..?" Sam said as he made a face at his food.

"Yea, we didn't even made it to rule number 10" Peter said agreeing.

"We'll probably get a last minute project like last year." Danny said.

Everyone in the table groaned. "That project was insane!' Luke said as he shook his head.

"And like 30% of our grade" Ava added. "All due in 3 days.."

MJ came down walking with her food tray in hands. Peter waved at her.

"Hey guys" she said as she placed the tray down. And sat next to Ava. "How's first day going?" she asked with a smile.

"Eh, I guess pretty good." Peter said. The others nodded. MJ smiled until something caught her eyes.

"Oh, be right back," she said as she stood up and left. Peter frowned as he looked over to where she went and saw her talking to a girl. He smiled and turn around.

"So when is the first dance?" Sam asked with a grin. Ava glare at him. "We're _just_ starting school." She pointed out.

Sam shrugged "So? I have to start choosing my date" he said cockily.

"Choosing?" Peter scoffed. "Yea, more like getting one." he teased.

"At least I'll go." he replied. Peter frowned for a minute. "What makes you think I won't?" he asked, almost in a challenging way.

MJ came down interrupting their conversation. She had someone following by her left.

"Guys this is Kara," She said as she look to her left. The girl smiled and said "hey," They all said or waved 'hi'.

"She's in my yearbook class." MJ said. "She's a _really_ good photographer." She added. The girl blushed a little as they both sat down.

"That's cool," Ava said. "I'm Ava by the way." She gave a smile. "This is Sam, Peter, Danny, and Luke."

The girl gave a smile while she slightly nodded.

"Yea, you took our picture outside, right?" Peter asked.

She nodded. "Yea, I did." She smiled. "I was apparently 'sassy' " she said mocking Sam, as she glare at him. Peter and Luke laughed. While Danny chuckled.

Sam looked up with a frown. And she turned back to MJ and Ava, not really caring he had noticed.

"So, do you like your classes?" Ava asked her. She nodded, as she had food in her mouth. "Yea, they are pretty good."

Lunch went on. MJ, Ava, and Kara continued to talk. As the boys had also carried their own conversations.

"Are you taking chemistry?" Ava asked. She nodded. "Me too." Ava said.

"I'm really looking forward to the rest of the year." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, you should," MJ smiled. Ava nodded. "Yea, there's a lot more stuff going on as juniors."

"Like what?" Kara asked curiously.

"Well, we can now go to prom, more field trips, there's more dances, maybe like months away, but still."

"Nice," Kara said nodding.

"You know," MJ said thinking. "We should try to throw a party."

Ava frowned. "Like us three?" she said as she glanced at Kara. "What for? and more importantly Where?"

MJ shrugged. "You know, for being finally juniors." she sighed. "As to where, I have no idea, I guess I could tell Harry about it..when he gets back from his trip."

Ava nodded. "I think we should wait, you know maybe a couple of weeks..."

MJ nodded. "Yea, of course. It would be way to early to do it this week anyways.."

"But, I'm sure Harry would be up for it. He's always saying 'yes' when it comes to a party.." MJ said rolling her eyes.

With this Sam look over at MJ. Making the other three boys watch. As he leaned more towards where the girls were.

"Party?!" He said excited. With a grin on his face. "Where, and When?" he asked.

Ava sighed annoyed. "We're not even sure, okay? Besides is just an idea."

"Yea, I mean Harry doesn't even know about it.." MJ said.

"So, at Harrys' place?" He asked, not really caring about the rest.

Peter leaned over next to Sam. "Party?" he asked. "At Harrys?"

"No." Ava said. "This was just an idea, Sam is just making a big deal about it."

Sam frowned. "Well yea, it's a party!" He said in a 'duh' tone. Ava glared at him. As they continued to argue.

Kara leaned over to MJ. "Are they always like this..?" she whispered. MJ nodded. "Everyday.."

"Well, if Harry doesn't know about it, we shouldn't be making plans.." Luke pointed out.

Ava put a hand on her forehead. As she turned to MJ. "This is why we never throw parties.." she whispered.

MJ laughed a little, Kara did too. "Okay, so is there a party yes or no?" Sam asked irritated.

"No..." Kara said. "MJ was just giving an idea. Harry is not here. So no place for party." She summed everything up. Like talking to a kindergartener. "I'm the new one here, and I get it without even knowing this Harry."

"Ohh burrnn.." Peter said laughing. Sam glared at him. As he slouched on his chair squinting his eyes at her. That was twice she had insulted or made fun of him. She was getting in his nerves.

"Wow, you left him speechless.." Ava said surprised. Sam made a face to her as the bell rang.

* * *

They all went to their separated ways towards their lockers. Peter and Sam where the only ones that went to the same place as their lockers were only four apart.

"Uhg, she is so..I don't like her!" Sam said frustrated. As they were walking towards their lockers. Peter chuckled.

"You just don't like her because she made fun of you, and made you look stupid." he thought for a minute. "Not that you're not stupid all the time."

"She's so annoying. 'I'm the new one and I get that' he said mocking her. Which was a horrible impression of her.

Peter sighed as they had arrived to their lockers. "Next time she insults me I'll.." He struggle.

"You'll what?" Peter asked, knowing he wouldn't actually do anything.

"I'll.. do something about it." Sam finished as he slam his locker,and headed to class. Peter shook his head. He still wasn't done grabbing his books.

He continued to grab his books, when a voice asked "What's up with him?" making Peter jump. It was Ava. She was also taken by surprise as she took a few steps back.

Peter sighed in relief as he touch his chest. "Oh, uff," He shook his head. "You scared me."

Ava smiled a little. "Yea, I can see that." She had her books in her arms. Obviously heading to class.

"Oh Sam? he's just mad because Kara made fun of him.." he said casually as he picked up his books.

Ava laughed. As she bend down to help him pick up his papers. "Of course." She said sounding not surprised. "She really did left him speechless."

"And that's exactly why I like her." Peter said still grabbing all his papers. As soon as he said that, Ava tensed up while she was grabbing a paper. "Oh, y-you like her?" she asked sounding a little tensed.

"Yea." he said simply. He thought for a moment as he grabbed the last paper. And he glanced slightly to Ava, and notice her change. "You know, as a friend. Not like, a.. girlfriend.." he said sounding a little awkward. As they both stood up.

"Oh," Ava said. She started to blush. "Yea, t-that's what I meant.." She lied with a somewhat smile.

Peter laughed a little. "Yea, I-I mean I don't really know her.." he said, still awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. When they both looked at each other for a moment.

Peter stared at her eyes as they light made them sparkle. The words to a song came quickly to his head.

_'I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet'_

Until Ava turn her head down as she placed her hair behind her ear. And she turn to look around the hallway.

"We should, probably go to class." she said smiling. Peter blinked in surprised. "Oh,yea, right." he agreed. And they headed to class.

* * *

Science was obviously Peter favorite subject. But even he had to admit the class was a pain, well more like the teacher. The classroom was quiet only the teacher was talking. Until he stopped and looked around the room thoughtful for a minute.

"Alright people," he said as he cleaned his glasses. "I guess I should start explaining your project."

First day of school, and already with a project. They all saw that one coming anyways...well at least for English.

After he had explain for 15 long minutes. People started to get up and move all around the room. As it was a partner thing type project. Yay.

"Minimum of four people," the teacher said glancing at a table with eight students. They groaned getting up but simply divided themselves.

Peter, Sam and Ava were already sitting in the same table. So they were already a team without even asking each other. But they still lacked one more. Since Luke and Danny were not in their class. They simply sat there not really caring they were only three.

"Looks like it's us three." Sam said as he reclined on his chair arms behind his head. Peter simply looked over at him.

"You mean us two?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow. Sam frowned. And they started to argue.

Ava really didn't care about the whole partner thing they were arguing about, she is used to being teams with them anyway. It was the fact that she was the only girl, again. That seemed to bother her for some reason. And MJ was not in that class either. So she was stuck with these two, well at least Sam. Until Ava eyes widen and she started to wave at Kara, who was getting up walking to another group.

Sam and Peter looked at her confused and turn to where she was waving or to whom she was waving at. As they saw Kara still walking towards the other team. Sams eyes quickly widened with horror.

"What are you doing?!" He said in a half whisper. Ava frowned "What," She said casually.

"Kara!" she said with a grin as Kara turn and smile.

"Her? Are you serious!" Sam still complained. As Kara was quickly talking to the other team, saying she was working with Ava now.

"This is gonna be good." Peter said grinning. Sam glared at him. Not really in the mood to say something as he was still complaining.

"Alright quick," Sam said in a low whisper. "Start waving at another person and make it look like you weren't waving at her." He said as he started to do that.

"Would you stop that?" Ava said. "I don't want to be the only girl." She whisper. "Besides she is really nice." she added then smile. As Kara join them in the table. She sat next to Ava, across from Peter and Sam.

"Yea, to you." Sam muttered. As he received a glare from her. But he didn't seemed to care.

"Hey guys," She said placing her books on the table. "Hey." Peter and Ava said together. Making them glance at each for a moment. As Sam just slouched on his chair disappointed and looked out the window, arms crossed. She noticed but again, she didn't really care.

"Lets see what subject we get." Peter whispered as the teacher starter to call out the subject each team could get.

The waited as the teacher was getting closer to them.

"Hope we get reptiles." Ava whispered back. Kara and Peter seemed to agree on that. As for Sam, well he obviously couldn't care less.

The moment they were waiting final came, the teacher stood in front of the table. Looking at his notebook thoughtfully. He rubbed his chin. "Alright, you guys have the Amphibians." He said as he went on to the next team.

Peter shrugged. "I guess that's not that bad.."

"Yea, better than invertebrates" Kara pointed out. "I Hate spiders.." She said as she shivered a little.

"Yea, Me too." Ava said casually. As she notice Peter tensed for a moment as he glanced at her. How ironic, as he got bit by one. Then slightly looked over at another team, just trying to avoid eye contact. Ava frowned as he saw him. Then quickly realized why he acted like that.

"You know, the animal spider.." She said some what rephrasing. But still sounded awkward.

Sam smirked. As Kara frowned with a small smile. "Yea, that's what I was referring to.." She said a little confused.

Without a doubt Sam caught what she meant. So he obviously had to say something.

"Yea, Ava what do you mean?" He asked with a fake confused tone as he was playing along.

Two people at the table seemed to blush. And looked like they were avoiding eye contact. Kara quickly notice their behavior, and realized pretty fast what was going on. So she smiled a little, more like to herself.

"So we get Amphibians.." Ava said turning to Kara,quickly changing the subject. As she felt Peter was now looking at her. Kara nodded, obviously realizing she tried to change the subject, so she went along with it.

Peter slightly turn to Sam, who was grinning. He was going to kill him.

* * *

**AWKWARD MUCH? ;) **

**THANK YOU FOR READING GUYS! **

**CH 3 COMING SOON!**


	3. Really?

**AN: ****Thank you for those who are following/fav/revw/ and of course..reading it! it means a lot. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy. :) ~ Stori£s 101**

* * *

Finally, it's Friday. And the teens are done with their first week of school. Not that there was anything new, you know, besides homework. They were hanging out a Pete's place, as usual. Ava was reading a book in a chair in the living room. Peter and Danny watched tv in the couch. While Sam and Luke went against each other in a video game.

It wasn't late, 6:45pm. Peter yawned as he stretched.

"Well you guys," he started sounding somewhat proud. "We're done with our first week of school!"

"..We survived.." Danny said playfully looking at the TV. Ava chuckled at that a little.

"Yea, now we only need like..300more weeks." Sam said sarcastically. Still beating Luke.

"Pete's right, I mean the first one _is_ the hardest.." Luke pointed out.

Sam frowned, both still playing against each other.

"No it isn't," Sam disagreed. "the first week you don't do anything. They make you think that's how it's gonna be all year, and then...BOOM! Next week, test, quizzes, projects, and homework! I swear, you just wanna die."

Luke sighed as he continued to play. Ava shook her head slightly.

"Well, it is school. That's pretty much all you are meant to do." Ava said,flipping a page.

"Exactly! Just like a prison."

Ava let out a deep sigh. While the others continued with what they were doing.

"Hey by the way," peter said as he flipped throught the channeles. "we need to start working on that project for science.."

Ava nodded. While Sam let out a groan. Danny frowned, and Luke turn to Peter.

"What project?" Danny asked. It seemed that Luke was about to ask the same thing.

"Oh, it's for science..5th period, I think. Peter said. They nodded.

"Glad I'm not in that class.." Luke said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Lucky.." Sam muttered Squinting his eyes at him. While Luke just send him a grin.

"Yea, we should." Ava agreed. "I'll need to call Kara to let her know."

Sam made a face as he turned to Ava.

"Kara is in your team?" Luke asked casually. Ava nodded. While sam shook his head.

"yea, thanks to someone." he said pointing slightly to Ava. As he paused his game.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Okay, What is the big deal?" she asked not understanding his problem. "I mean do you like her or something? Did she do anything to you? She said.

"Yea,What _is_ your problem with her?" Luke added.

Sam was with mouth open. While the others stared at Ava then back at Sam.

"L-LIke _HER_?!" He exclaimed. "Are you insane?!" With this Ava raised an eyebrow.

Sam quickly changed the subject. "No. I don't like her. She's always insulting me. Thats my problem." Ava sighed. "Seriously, ask Parker." he said as he pointed at peter in the couch. Ava turned to peter, only to find him shaking his head with hands in the air.

"Not getting involved." was all he said.

Sam glared at him. But he continued with his speech. "she doesn't even know me, And she insults me." He said. "Heck! I havent even talked to her!" He pointed out.

Ava shared a smile with the rest. "I don't know Sam. It sounds like a teenage love problem to me." She said smiling. While the others chuckled.

"Agh! Whatever..." He said annoyed and he continued to play his video game.

Ava laughed a little and she slightly turn to look at Peter, who gave her a stare too, she gave give a small smile and then turn to the TV.

* * *

**AN: Just to let you guys know, I made them all have families, and they all have a car and of course drive. I thought I should make it a little different. Alright, keep reading...=)**

* * *

Time flies by, it was 8:34pm and Ava started to get her stuff together, "Alright, I'm going home.." She said getting her stuff together. Not because it was late, I mean it's a Friday. But because these boys can really just do the same thing for hours and not get bored.

As she opened the door there was four voices speaking at the same time.

"Goodbye,"

"Later,"

"See ya,"

"Bye, ..oh wait," this was Peter. As he started to make his way towards the closed door, making sure not to trip. He jumped Danny's legs hitting Sam in the head with his knee.

"Hey," Sam reflexively complained. As he turn to see Peter walking towards the door, and he grin.

"Yea, make sure to give her a good night kiss!" He yelled as Peter was already out.

"Dude, c'mon seriously?" Luke asked him.

Sam shrugged "please, that's why he's going..." He said grinning. "Besides, they need my help.."

They laughed. "They need _your_ help?" Danny asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes. They need someone to you know, push them. If not" he shook his head. "They can be like this all their lives.."

Luke playfully rolled his eyes "I'm sure they're just taking their time.." Danny insisted. "And they don't need you.." Luke added.

"We'll see..." Sam said smirking as he went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh Ava..," Peter said, as he scrambled his way down the four stairs of the porch.

Ava turn to look up as she was looking down at her phone,she was at the end of the little walk-way of peters house and the sidewalk.

"Yea?" She said while Peter started to walk towards her.

_Avas heart: THUMP ooooooo THUMP ooooooo THUMP ooooooo THUMP ooooooo THUMP_

"Hey,um," he said as he was somewhat close to her. And he started to rub his neck. Nervous much? You could say that.

"I,um, i-it's really stupid.." He said as he looked down, shaking his head as he smiled, mainly to what he was about to say. She still stared at him as she smiled too.

"What is?" She asked with a small smile. He looked up. Once again her eyes were perfectly shinning, even better,now with the moon light hitting them. Oh, right,focus.

"Oh um, on, um Monday...you know the whole 'I hate spiders' he quoted. As soon as he said that Ava blushed. Good thing it was already night time, that way he wouldn't notice. Peter continued.

* * *

Back in the house:

"I'm gonna throw this away" Luke said to Danny as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. And stopped as he saw Sam peeking out the window through the blinds.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed. Making Sam quickly jumped and turned around.

Sam sighed a little relief it was Luke, and not Aunt May. "shh!" He pointed to the window. And he turned to peek again. Luke was still standing across from Sam. And he shook his head. The things he does sometimes.

"Are you kidding me?" He started to whispered. "You're spying on them?!" He said as he walked next to him.

"Not spying, just looking." Sam pointed out. "C'mon don't you wanna see?"

"No, this is n-"

"Ohh they're about to kiss!" Sam whispered high.

"What?! let me see!" Luke said as he quickly was next to Sam peeking through the blinds. He had an excited face when he frowned as he saw the two still talking, but they were not about to kiss. He let go of the blinds as he slowly look over at Sam. He was smirking with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"But you don't want to look right?" He reminded him as he teased. Luke sighed.

"Okay fine, maybe a little." He admitted. Sam grin, and was next to Luke in blink of an eye.

"But just for like 3 more minutes." Luke stated.

"Yea, sure." Sam said peeking. Luke stared at him, but was now peeking too.

Maybe 10 more minutes had passed, they were still talking. That was all they did.

Sam sighed annoyed. "C'mon! What is he waiting for?!"He half whisper.

"calm down, just wait..." Luke said trying to be patient.

Sam sighed again and continued to peek. Maybe another minute had passed, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He stepped back from the window as he was making his way to outside.

"Okay no, I'm gonna go out there and make him-"

He was cut of and stopped when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon man, it's their relationship." Luke said, away from the window. "They'll do whatever they want at their time. No need to force anything."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever...but you'll see. Their gonna be like that till they're in their 80's...maybe even more." He said as he headed out the kitchen.

Luke smiled holding a laugh, and he crossed his arms as he started to walk out the kitchen behind Sam.

"Hey, ready to go?" Danny asked Luke.

"Ah, yea, but, lets just wait till Pete gets back. You know, don't wanna make it awkward." He said as he sat on the chair while Sam laid in the floor, head resting in the wall of the couch.

* * *

Back outside in the awkward atmosphere..

"I-I um, I really didn't wanted to make it..awkward, I guess that's the best way to put it." he said unsure and rubbing his neck, again.

"Oh, I um, yea I just.." She shook her head. "You know, realize how wrong it came out and just...I guess wanted to.. um, clarify." She said as looked down then back at him.

"Yea yea, I um I figured that.." He said smiling. As he look at her then over to the side.

"Yea," she said playing a little with her car keys. She looked down at her keys smiling,for no reason at all.

Peter was looking down too, until his eyes started to look up and stopped right in her lips.

Ava was getting ready to say goodbye when she looked up and froze.

Believe it or not Peter was closer to her. She blinked in surprise. Was this really happening right now? Did he really just made that move? Is it hot outside or is it just me? Wait, focus. He clearly made _his_ move, now it's my turn...right?

Ava really, really, slowly moved somewhat forward. She took an unnoticeable little breath in. And she closed her eyes. This is it. After two years of waiting, it all comes down to thi-

BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP a loud noise started.

The two quickly came apart as they both turned to the car with flashing light. Of course. Had to ruined the moment..oh wait, it's my car!

Ava started to look down on her keys. She accidentally pressed the 'panic' button. Well she was..panicking so, it make sense. After she struggled to find the bottom, the noise was finally muted.

Her face was red as a tomato could be. This. is. just. great. She rubbed her forehead as she turn to Peter, who was as embarrassed as she was. He open his mouth so to speak, but instead he grabbed a hand full of air. And put his hand on his pockets. He gave her a small smile, then started to nod.

I have to get out, now. "I um, I better start going.." She said her voice a little trembly.

He quickly took a hand out of his pocket. "Oh right, yea,um..yea." He said as he pointed to the car.

She smiled a little unsure. She walked to her car, as she went around it to get to the drivers door. She opened it. Okay C'mon, I have to say something, if not this whole friendship is gonna be awkward for the rest of our lives. As she held the door ready to go inside the car. she remembered something to say.

"Oh um, I'll let you...um, you guys know when Kara can work on the project" yea that should do it. He nodded.

"Okay, sounds good," he gave her a thumps up. Well say something else. "Goodnight," He said smiling.

Ava smiled too, her head still besides the top of her car. "night" she said. As she smiled and went inside. She closed the door, put the key in and started the engine. He is still waiting for me? She looked over at him as she placed her seat belt on, he smiled once again. She put one hand in the starring wheel as she waved with the other, and started to drive. Okay, Don't crash. Don't crash.

After she was gone Peter put his hand on his face. Idiot. Why did I do that? Agh. Just great Peter. Just great. He walked to the door one hand still in his head. He opened the door and walked inside like casual. Three faces were starring at him, all the way till the couch.

"Okay well what happened?!" Sam asked impatiently. "Did you kiss her?"

Peter had his hands on his face, his arms where resting in his knees. He sighed. Still covering his face. "Something horrible happened."

"What?" Luke asked with an intense face.

Peter sighed again. "Um.. Well-"

" You don't have to tell us," Danny said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's your friendship."

Peter nodded "No it's okay, I mean you guys are my friends. Plus, I'll never hear the end of it if I don't." Danny smiled.

"Ooh don't tell me, you missed her mouth?" Sam asked with a face.

Peter frowned. "No. Okay, okay this is what happened..."

As he went on explaining them, they couldn't believe it. Sam laughed, as Luke and Danny somewhat chuckled.

"Man, that is just hilarious.." Sam said almost whipping a tear of his face.

"Yea, just hilarious." Peter said sarcastically. "Now everything is going to be awkward between us two.." He said shaking his head.

"Isn't it like that already?" Sam asked. As he received a glare from Luke.

"Look man, just don't worry about it. Don't show that it was 'awkward' just carry on..act like it dint happen." Luke said encouraging.

"I'm sure she will do the same." Danny added.

"Yea.." Sam randomly said as he looked down at his phone. "Well I'm out.." He said as he stood up. As they all turned to the stairs when they heard a voice. It was aunt May.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. As she seemed to scan the room for a moment. "Ava left already?"

Luke nodded. "Yes ma'am"

"Well you guys want some dinner?" She offered.

"No thanks Mrs. Parker, we were just leaving in just a few more minutes." Luke added.

"Yea, I'm leaving now." Sam said as he walked for his book-bag. He placed it on his shoulder as he stopped frowning. He started to pat his pockets. Of course he didn't know where his keys were. "Uh..." He said as he still patted different pockets.

"On the table.." Danny said pointing out. With a small smile.

Sam frowned as he looked to the table and saw his keys. He lifted his eyebrows as he walked with a grin.

"There they are. " he said grabbing them.

"Man, I have no idea how you haven't lost your car.." Luke said. As aunt May chuckled.

"I know right? this are my replacement ones." He said holding the keys as he walk towards Danny.

"Thanks Danny," he said as he fist bumped him

"Any time.." Danny said. As Sam went towards Luke.

"Later man," Luke said bumping his fist.

He made his way out of the living room as he walked towards Aunt May close to the kitchen entrance. "Later Mrs. Parker," he said somewhat politely as she hugged him.

"Goodnight, Sam." She smiled. "Drive safely." She added. As he was already walking towards the door.

"Always do." He said. And heard three snorts and scuffs coming from the living room.

"Oh shut up," he said playfully as he opened the door. He couldn't help it, he had to tease. "Later fail kiss.." he said laughing as the door closed.

Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes. Aunt may frowned imagining what had happened, but decided not say anything. She was sure he was going to tell her when he was ready.

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS!**

**CH 3 coming sooner than ch 2...hopefully.**

**~Stori£s 101 =)**


End file.
